Union
by umbreonblue
Summary: AU. When a werewolf mates with a vampire...


A red wolf with amber eyes was running in the forest, jumping over bushes and logs. When the wolf stopped, its body slowly changed. Its legs became more human-like, arms and clawed hands emerging. His fur receded, leaving only his ears and tail untouched, his red hair returning. Lastly, his eyes turned from amber to red.

Sighing, he gets out the spare clothes he always has with him for such occasions, not bothering to put a red shirt on, just brown pants.

Feeling the heat in his body, he knew that his rut has started. He starts running through his territory to try and calm himself again…until he smells something interesting close by. The smell of wild roses.

Curious, he hunts for the scent, tracking it down towards a small area. It's there that he finds looks like a vampire, who just finished setting up camp.

A large black tent with a small fire going, the raven-haired vampire wore a green cloak, but otherwise all black. His green eyes were glazed over in heat, staring at the fire.

The redhead realized that the source of the smell of roses and heat was coming from the vampire, who already noticed his presence and started hissing at him, fangs bared in warning.

Feeling his rut urge him, a fight for dominance begins.

They fight, the werewolf's claws trying to pin the vampire, who dodged gracefully before trying to pin him. It lasted for about ten minutes…the both of them getting tired. Just as the vampire was about to transform, the werewolf took that ten-second chance to pin him down onto the grass. The vampire was surprised by the sudden move, snarling at the wolf as his entire body was pinned beneath the wolf's weight.

The werewolf licked his lips, high on adrenaline and pheromones. He got a couple of close calls from the fight that left him more excited than scared. Looking at his caught prey, he bites the vampire's neck, marking and claiming him as his mate.

Squirming uselessly before whining in protest at the pain and pleasure of the bite, feeling the other's fangs digging into his skin, drawing blood. The vampire pants, completely surrendering as the wolf rips his clothes off and mates with him, making him feel good.

* * *

The next morning...

A redhead wakes up in a tent that's specialized in blocking out the sun and finds that he's naked. Turning his gaze, he sees that next to him is a sleeping vampire.

Now that he's gotten a closer look, the vampire is cute…beautiful even. L'Arc facepalms, groaning in slight regret.

This wakes the sleepy vampire up though, "Mm...shut up puppy."

"Puppy?!" he shouts at the audacity!

"Yeah…" the vampire mutters, "You're a werewolf, so you're a puppy. Now, let me sleep~!" before going back to sleep a bit more.

He's shocked speechless…then realization slowly sinks in that he mated with a vampire and marked him, which is going to bring up a lot of complications, seeing as they're kinds are eternal rivals.

When the vampire fully wakes up, they get dressed in spare clothes and introduce themselves.

"I'm Naofumi," the vampire yawns.

"L'Arc," the werewolf smiles nervously.

Naofumi makes a pot of tea, pouring some of his blood pack into the cup before stirring it.

Remembering what happened, L'Arc apologizes, "I'm sorry. I-I'm sure we can break this somehow-"

Naofumi scoffs, "Don't be fucking stupid. You and I both know your kind mate for life when you mark someone in the heat of passion." He idly rubs the spot he was bitten before sipping his blood tea.

"I'm really sorry!" L'Arc bows, but Naofumi just shrugs it off.

"I don't mind, actually…" he says, "Being mates with you." The 'I could do worse' is kept to himself.

L'Arc stares at him, "Seriously?"

Naofumi nods before setting ground rules, promising that he'll at least be a good husband, helping him out with things.

Then L'Arc asks, "What do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I'm one of the four Vampire Cardinal Lords."

L'Arc almost had a heart attack as soon as he heard that. The Vampire Cardinal Lords are one of the very high ranks in vampire society.

"What do you do then?" Naofumi asks since it's his turn.

Sighing, L'Arc answers, "I'm one of the Kings of the Werewolves right now," causing Naofumi to choke mid-sip of his tea.

'Dammit!' they both think as they come to terms with their situation.

As they talk more, they figure that they could use their union as a good excuse to end the eternal rivalry between their kinds...or at least strengthen relations between their kinds.

"Oh, just so you know, despite my title, I don't hold as much political power as the others," Naofumi ironically smiles, dropping a bomb, "They hate me~."

L'Arc blinks, asking, "Then why are you still alive right now?"

Naofumi sighs, "They still need a Fourth Cardinal Lord...and they're not the best at business relations. I take care of that."

Then he starts complaining about the other Cardinal Lords to him.

Motoyasu is too busy womanizing, and Itsuki's sense of justice is too blind to work in most cases. Ren may be a loner, but he's at least tolerable...but too much of a bystander to actually do what he's supposed to.

L'Arc finds out that Naofumi's physically the strongest one out of them, and actually capable of fighting (He learned that the hard way…) as the others rely too much on their powers. Plus, Naofumi can turn into a giant bat, but only if he has to fly, or if he gets really pissed off.

Curious about that, L'Arc asks, "Can I fly with you sometime?"

Naofumi smiles, making himself a fresh cup of tea, "OK…but only if I can snuggle with your wolf form. It looks so soft and fluffy."

Sweat-dropping at the unexpected request, L'Arc nods, agreeing to it. And thus started their relationship.

* * *

News of their union spread across the lands... Some approve of it, and some don't.

When visiting L'Arc's home, his sister Therese was understandably upset.

"Are you serious?! All this time Mom and Dad ask you to find a suitor and you choose a VAMPIRE?!," Therese complains before righting herself, "No offence, Lord Iwatani."

"None taken..." Naofumi shrugs.

They eventually get the approval and blessing of L'Arc's family since Naofumi's seemingly docile in L'Arc's presence.

* * *

Meanwhile, when Naofumi takes L'Arc to his place, the other three lords give similar reactions.

"What new lows will you sink to, Naofumi?" Motoyasu mocks.

Ren gives the blond a look because werewolves aren't lesser beings, but keeps that to himself.

Naofumi strikes back at him, "At least I don't mate with clearly underage girls like you, Kitamura."

Even Itsuki can't keep a straight face at that burn, letting out a laugh. In Motoyasu's defense, some of the girls he's been with have lied about their ages.

As for Itsuki, he asks, "Still, a werewolf? Aren't they our enemies?" before Ren pulls on his ear in an attempt to shut him up, "Ow~!"

* * *

At Naofumi's family home, his little brother is probably the most troublesome.

"A werewolf?! Did he force you to?! I'll kill him if he hurt you!" he hysterically yells threats.

Naofumi sighs, flicking his forehead, "Calm down...he didn't hurt me. You know how tough I am."

"But…" he pouts.

Naofumi ruffles his hair, his voice firm, "No buts."

He sighs, "...fine," before he turns to L'Arc, "If you hurt my brother, you're dead."

L'Arc smiles, "Noted."

His honorary sister, maid, and raccoon shapeshifter Raphtalia just stares at L'Arc, "So you're Master Naofumi's mate?"

L'Arc sweat drops, "Yeah…"

Raphtalia nods in approval, "You're suitable."

"Uh... Thanks," L'Arc sweat-drops.

* * *

Of course, certain people aren't happy about this... and plan to kill both of those "traitors". Assassins come to try and kill the couple, but... Naofumi and L'Arc easily take care of them.

On the night of the full moon, Naofumi and L'Arc spend another night together.

With the moonlight shining on him, Naofumi looks so beautiful that L'Arc can't help but kiss him on impulse. Humming, Naofumi kisses him back.

With a pop, L'Arc's tail and ears come out, Naofumi petting them as they're so soft and fluffy.

L'Arc holds Naofumi in his arms as Naofumi nuzzles him, completely in love with each other. Then, they go into a thicket, mating over and over again, all night long.

The other three lords eventually come around with Ren being the first one to be full-on supportive. Itsuki is 2nd while Motoyasu needed more time to be convinced since he's an idiot.

* * *

On their wedding day, a vampire who wanted Naofumi's hand before, Takt crashes the wedding along with some assassins, and just when they were about to exchange vows!

Naofumi gets so pissed that he's being interrupted on his wedding day that he transforms into a full bat. He quickly takes care of the assassins and Takt, ripping them to bloody shreds.

L'Arc just watches in awe at the carnage. He can't help but find it kind of attractive as his husband, who looks like a giant flying fox, rips their enemy to pieces like fruit.

Meanwhile, Motoyasu, Ren, and Itsuki are scared out of their wits, vowing to never make Naofumi angry again.

After the enemy was dealt with, L'Arc pets Naofumi's snout, which was dripping with blood, calming him down so he can transform back.

The wedding proceeds as planned, and they kiss, officially becoming married.

* * *

Omake:

One night, L'Arc kept his promise. He turned into a red wolf, Naofumi instantly petting him.

"You're so soft and fluffy!~" Naofumi smiles happily as he snuggles into L'Arc's fur.

It lasted about an hour before L'Arc turned back, which signalled Naofumi to keep his end of the bargain.

Naofumi takes ten seconds to transform into a giant bat. His limbs quickly turned into bat wings and claws, black fur covering his body, which grew larger. His eyes grew larger, black ears coming out along with his fangs, his face and nose becoming a snout, growing longer.

Fully transformed into a giant bat, Naofumi looks more like a fruit bat, like one of those flying foxes than a vampire bat.

Looking at L'Arc, who's eyes are sparkling in excitement, he gestures at him to climb on his back.

After climbing on, L'Arc pets Naofumi's soft black fur before Naofumi took off into the night sky.

"Woohoo~~!" L'Arc yells in delight as they flew into the night, gripping Naofumi's fur tight, enjoying the wind in his face.

Some time had past when Naofumi landed, tired out from the flight. L'Arc jumps off before Naofumi transforms back, panting and exhausted.

He helps his husband to bed for the night, tucking him in, and snuggling him, which Naofumi appreciates.


End file.
